five_nights_at_eeries_the_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Eerie's Chapter 2.
Animatronics: Brimstone The Gray Wolf, August The Arctic Wolf, Ivy The Black Shark, Riptide The Red Shark, Withered Gax, Withered Dracca, Withered Rage, Withered Cyrex, and Withered Circuit-Board. There's a 2nd Stage, Containing Toy Gax, Toy Dracca, Toy Rage, Toy Cyrex, and Toy Circuit Board. The Game Starts: It Starts a Year After The First Chapter Ends. It Shows The Same Nightguard Holding a Newspaper Headline: Gax's Pizzeria REOPENED! It's Back! New Animatronics! Even Better Food and Drinks! More Rooms and Fun For The Whole Family! After, We Shut Down The First Pizzeria, We Decided to Reopen It! Come Enjoy It! *A Note Was Attached To It* Well, You Saw The Paper, Ready to Enjoy Your New Shift? Don't Worry, We Had Lots of Spare Money, There's No Limited Power or Fuzzy Cameras. $255 a Week. 12-6 AM. See You at 12 Am, Signed Ezekiel, The CEO After This Newpaper, You Start Night 1 After You Beat Night 1, You Play a Cutscene It Shows a Junkyard. Carl's Smashed Body Lays in The Rubble. A Teenager Walks Toward His Body. He Attempts to Grab Carl and Drag Him Away, But a Man Runs Up to Him. The Man: HEY! LET GO OF HIM! The Teenager: Why? The Man: He is Very Deadly! He's The Reason The Last Gax's Pizzeria Burned Down! The Teenager: How Much? *The Man Becomes Angry* The Man: HE ISN'T FOR SALE! The Teenager: I'll Pay You $500 For Him. *The Man Sighs and Thinks* The Man: Fine... But Don't Tell Anyone Cole! *The Teen Gives The Man The Money and Drags Carl's Body Away* The Cutscene Ends With Static. Night 2 Starts After You Beat Night 2, The 2nd Minigame Plays It Shows Cole Dragging Carl's Body Toward a Workshop. He Places Him on a Table and Begins to Re-Activate Him. The Cutscene Ends With Carl Sitting Up and Static. Night 3 Starts After You Beat Night 3, The 3rd Minigame Plays Cole is Currently Building a Hybrid While a Pale Scientist-Looking Person and a Man Wearing a Black Puppet Mask are Talking Scientist: So Did You Scrap Those Withered Animatronics? Masked Man: No, Not Yet. *The Scientist Sighs* Scientist: How About The Vaults? Masked Man: The Vaults are Private. We are Keeping Those. Scientist: Got It. *Cole in The Background Picks Up The Hybrid (Perish), Puts Him Away and Begins to Construct Another Hybrid (Suffer) Masked Man: You Can Trust Me. I'm The CEO. The Cutscene Ends With Static 15 Seconds After The Masked Man's Sentence. Night 4 Starts After You Beat Night 4, The 4th Minigame Plays It Shows Carl Scared, Standing Against The Wall. The 5 Withered Animatronics are Surronding Him, Withered Rage is Holding a Shotgun. W. Rage: T-T-TELL-L U-US WHERE THE-E-E V-V-VAULTS A-ARE! Cole: NO! KILL ME AND YOU'LL NEVER KNOW! W. Rage: DE-DEAL! *W. Rage Shoots Cole in The Face, Causing His Face to Rip Off, He Falls to The Ground, The Withered Animatronics Walk Away* The Cutscene Ends After The Withered Animatronics Leave. Night 5 Starts After You Beat Night 5, The 5th Minigame Plays It Shows Cole Laying on The Ground, The Text is Above The Scene 1992 The Text Turns to 1994, The Setting is More Grainy and Moldy. Cole's Skin is Now Gray and Some Parts of His Suit are Missing. After a Minute, His Left Eye Turns Red. The Cutscene Ends With Static 5 Seconds After He Activates. Night 6 Plays. There's No Cutscene After Night 6, But There's One After 20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20, The Animatronics Aren't Very Hard Because There is 14 of Them. The 14/20 Cutscene Plays It Shows W. Cole and W. Carl Walking Down a Hallway. After a Few Hallways, There is The Masked Man and Scientist Standing There W. Carl: Ezekiel... *He Looks at The Masked Man* W. Cole: Cody... *He Looks at The Scientist* Both of Them: Help... Us... *The Cutscene Ends With a Fade to Black* There's a Newspaper Headline: Gax's New Pizzeria Shut Down! The Gax's New Pizzeria is Shutting Down Due to It's Unclean Environment and Budget Cuts For Animatronics Repairs. However The Animatronics Will Not Be Scrapped. Possibly a Reboot... One Day... *A Message Appears on The Screen A Day Before This Newspaper, William Quit His Job Due to His Untrust Toward The CEO and Mechanic. He Says He is Retiring. The End......?, It Shows Cole's Ripped-Off Face Laying on The Ground, Next to Carl's Severed Left Arm.*